Why am I here?
by kittylynx2002
Summary: The Sol Emeralds have caused Blaze to be sent to Mobius but she isn't sure why. Shadow tries to help her get back but soon realizes he doesn't want her to leave.


My dear readers, I apologize for being gone for a very long while. Little dragons stole my password and locked me out of my account. Back to the point. I hope you enjoy this new story I am attempting to give you all.

I own nothing, not even my self (My parents own me 😒).

* * *

As the sun set over the vast valleys of the Sol dimension a girl sat stroking the soft petals of a flower. This was the one place she felt calm. There was not a soul for miles, and her cares where just as far as them. The lush green grass blew in the gentle breeze that she wanted so desperately to follow.

As the stars began to show their majesty she wondered if she could pluck one from the sky and hold it for ever like a little bit of hope to carry with her where ever she went. She stared out across the land. Oceans where visible in the distance and her kingdom, waiting for orders, nestled in between two great hills that concealed it perfectly from any outsiders.

But an outsider had already entered, not the kingdom, but her soul. He came from over the oceans. Not the body of water that surrounds most the planet but an ocean of worlds. His arrival was not expected, he had come along with Sonic, the blue hero. She was quite good friends with Sonic but his friend was more like her, he wasn't too fond of people, he was quiet, and he was skilled in the way of battle. To anyone else he was seen as boring or angry but to her he was a complex puzzle that needed to be worked out. She wished so desperately to see him once again but the only times she had that ability was when their worlds where in peril, and she did not wish for that.

As her thoughts began to wander into places even she didn't understand, for a moment everything went white. She had the sudden sensation as if she was falling. She looked around but before her eyes could adjust to the light she hit the ground with a thud, and everything went from white to black. She awoke in the same place she had fallen but it was much darker and her whole body ached.

"So the princess finally decided to wake up?" A low gravely voice said from behind her. She turned to see the blood red eyes of the very hedgehog that had plagued her thoughts for many moons. She couldn't move, or breath, the world had stopped. "How hard did you hit your head? You were out for quite a long time."

"You where watching me the whole time?" Blaze wasn't sure whether to be scared or grateful. Shadow nodded but quickly justified his actions with an explanation.

"I come out here every day because it's quiet but I found you laying there when I got here. I didn't wake you because I would much rather not get my face singed."

"Thank you very much Shadow. If you don't mind my asking why am I here? I see no danger anywhere."

"I was ready to ask you the same question." Blaze stopped to think, maybe there was something else. Maybe this was a dream, or maybe the Sol Emeralds had just made a mistake and she would go home any second. She hoped that she would remain in this world for a while longer though.

"Shadow, please don't tell the others I am here. It may cause them to worry about some possibly nonexistent danger."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll find somewhere to stay until I find a way to get home."

"Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Do you have a job?"  
"No."

"Then obviously you have no place to stay." Shadow crossed his arms. Blaze sighed at how stupid she must look.  
"I'll find a way." She said and stood and began to leave. Shadow knew he couldn't let her leave, she'd end up sleeping under a bridge or something  
"Blaze wait, if you can promise you'll only be there for a night, you can stay with me." Shadow knew he would regret this later but right now she needed it. Blaze gave him a stern look.  
"Shadow the Hedgehog," He knew she was going to smack him. "I accept your offer." She pointed a finger in his face. "But you do anything stupid and I will fry you." She threatened making sure to kill any ideas he might have of doing anything obscene (which he didn't in the first place). Shadow nodded.  
"Lucky for you I'm not Sonic. He said obviously mocking the blue hedgehog. But Blaze couldn't argue that Sonic would be more likely to do something stupid.

* * *

I hope once again that you have enjoyed my work, if so please leave a comment, if not tell me why and I will try to improve it.

My goal will be to have a new chapter every week or so.

May the odds be ever in your favor! ~Effie


End file.
